Soul Society of America
by Dragonwolf166
Summary: What Happens when Ichigo and his friends go to America and find out a secret of their new frinds.Rated for mild language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: o.k. this is my first Bleach fanfic so be constructive in your criticism.**

**Chapter 1**

_Dear Chad,_

_Hola! How's Japan? Everything here is cool. Mom okayed you coming to visit for a while. She and dad will be gone for about two months. You can even bring your new friends. Hope to see you soon._

_Your cousin,_

_Kevin Quesada_

Chad folded the letter for what seemed like the billionth time. He, Ichigo, Rukia, Orehime, and Uryuu were on a plane bound for Tulsa, Oklahoma. They were taking a vacation from fighting Hollows, and they had thought it would be nice to go to America.

They had barely been in the air for five minutes when Ichigo and Uryuu started fighting.

"This is my arm rest!" said, well yelled, Ichigo.

"No, you idiot, it's mine!" said Uryuu angrily. Chad sighed and looked out the window. This was going to be a long flight.

Rukia and Orehime were sitting a row behind Ichigo and Uryuu.

"I can't wait to taste American food!" said Orehime excitedly.

"I bet it can't be worse than the stuff that you make yourself." Since they had rescued her, Rukia had become her cold self again. Chad closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Chad awoke again when the plane landed. He yawned and grabbed his bag off the luggage racks. The five of them walked out of the threshold and through the hall and into the airport terminal.

"So, Chad," asked Ichigo. "What does this cousin of yours look like?"

"Uh." replied Chad. The truth was that he hadn't seen Kevin in at least five years.

"Chad!" somebody called. "Chad, over here." called a shorter Hispanic teenage boy. Chad turned to the direction of the voice to see his cousin standing next to four other people.

"Hi Kevin." said Chad as he walked up to his little cousin. "This is Orehime, Rukia, Uryuu, and Ichigo."

"Hello. This is Tiffany, Jessica, Jordan, and Alan." The four waved. "Let's go get your luggage." They walked off, but Rukia and Uryuu stayed behind, as did Jordan and Tiffany. The four stared intently at each other. Jordan and Tiffany looked like they hated Rukia and Uryuu, but they had just met them for the first time. Rukia and Uryuu stared at them in the same fashion. Tiffany had long reddish brown hair and light brown eyes. Jordan had shorter brown hair and cappuccino colored eyes. Then the two Americans smirked to each other and followed the others to get their luggage.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Ichigo when Rukia, Tiffany, Jordan, and Uryuu finally showed up at the baggage claims area.

"Nothing." said Rukia staring at Tiffany intently.

"Absolutely nothing." Said Tiffany staring just as intently, if not more so, at Rukia.

"Whatever." said Ichigo. They got the Japanese visitors' luggage and went out ot Jordan's brand new Grand Cherokee.

The next day Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orehime, and Uryuu stood in awe before the most magnificent school ever built: Booker T. Washington High school.

"It's so big!" said Orehime. Ichigo looked around.

"It's no bigger than our school back in Japan."

"So, we haven't exactly been perfect attendance at our school lately have we?" said Rukia trying to annoy Ichigo.

The large group walked into the school and over to a huge group of people huddled in a hushed discussion.

"Hey guys." said Kevin. The entire group stopped talking and looked at the newcomers.

"Hi, who are you?" asked a taller girl with long brown hair and brown eyes; she was also the only person in the group not wearing black.

"Natalie, this is Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryuu, and Orehime. Guys, this is Natalie, Tatiana, Keara, Kevin M. , Rayne, Stephanie, Jennifer, Melody, Bradly, Patrick, Logon, and Sarah." said Kevin. The members of the large group muttered their hellos and hi's. Natalie, however, got up in their faces and shouted "Hi!" at the top of her lungs.

"Well that's and interesting hello." said a cold, curt voice behind them. They turned and saw Tiffany and Jordan both wearing black T-shirts, dark jeans, black leather jackets and dark sunglasses. They each had a cup of coffee.

"Tiffany!" shouted Natalie and Jessica. Then they tackle-hugged her and yelled "Pounce!" excitedly.

"Get off!" yelled Tiffany.

"No!" yelled Jessica. She and Natalie were giggling as though they were high. Tiffany then started spurting out obscenities in English, Japanese, Spanish, and Yiddish. The Japanese visitors stood in awe.

"How the hell does she know all that?" asked Ichigo, his eye twitching.

"You'd be surprised." said Jordan. Tatiana went over to Tiffany and flicked her on the head.

"Naught Naughty, shame shame." She said in a sing-songy voice. Tiffany beginning to look flustered.

"Well, this was fun, but I'm going to go and play some Tennis." said Logon.

"Ooh! Can I come?" asked Orehime. "I've always wanted to learn." Logon nodded and Orehime followed him out to the Tennis Courts.

"Ok, well we've got art." said Sarah to Jessica and Tatiana. Jessica climbed off of Tiffany and followed Sarah and Tatiana to the art room. Tiffany, Natalie, Melody, Keara, and Jennifer walked off to Japanese class. Chad, and Rukia followed Alan, Bradly, Stephanie, Rayne, Patrick, Kevin and Kevin all the way to the gymnasium. That left Jordan, Ichigo, and Uryuu together.

"So, you guys have English 1st hour?" asked Jordan. Ichigo and Uryuu nodded not saying anything. "Right, well follow me." And they walked to the third floor.

About thirty minutes later, Tiffany looked out the doorway of her classroom and saw Ichigo and Jordan being forcibly dragged down the hallway by the security guards, with Uryuu following closely behind.

"What did you guys do?" she mouthed to Jordan.

"We blew up the Black Box." Jordan mouthed back. They had stopped walking because they were waiting for the elevator, and god knew how long it would take.

"How, you were on the third floor!" The Black Box Theater was located near the entrance to the school.

"Exactly!" the elevator doors opened up and the security guards took the three to their doom!

Nothing else eventually happened that day, except at lunch. Orehime was bruised up by the Tennis ball serving machine, and Ichigo, Jordan, and Uryuu had amazingly escaped punishment.

"How did you escape the Dean's wrath?" asked Melody and Brad. Melody saw Jessica taking a bite out of Tatiana's sandwich and smacked her hand to make her drop it.

"Well, Uryuu took out some needle and thread and, like, fixed up her outfit." Said Ichigo while Uryuu adjusted his glasses and glared at Ichigo and Jordan. The rest of the table laughed but then Tiffany and Jordan stopped laughing. They looked at each other for a while and nodded. They both got up and walked down the hallway.

"Where are they going?" asked Orehime.

"They have some personal 'stuff' to take care of." said Jessica and Patrick. They sat in silence for a little while, and then Rukia's cell phone went off. Ichigo looked at her. She mouthed "Hollow" and he nodded.

"Would you excuse us?" asked Rukia cheerfully. She and Ichigo left the table and went around the corner.

"Kon!" said Ichigo grabbing the pendant on his belt loop. The small stuffed lion toy had snuck into his backpack; he jumped out at that moment and was heading straight for Rukia.

"Rukia-Chan! Hug me right between your-!"he said but was interrupted when Rukia grabbed him by the head and threw him to the ground, allowing Ichigo to stomp on his face.

"You perverted toy! How many times do you have to do this?" Ichigo said getting annoyed. He put the pendant to the back to Kon's head and a bead flew out of the toys mouth and the lion went limp. Ichigo handed the bead to Rukia. "Keep this safe." He said putting the pendant to his heart. There was a flash of light and his body fell to the floor revealing his spirit; a Shinigami. He ran to the front of the school to see a Hollow tearing up the front parking lot, heading straight for the school and the other kids.

"This is going to be fun." Ichigo said pulling out his zampakuto; the cloth unwrapped to reveal a huge sword with out a hilt. He was about to leap at the Hollow when it disintegrated, two Shinigami stood where the Hollow was. Their uniform had a white robe over it.: no doubt captains. "Who are they?" he thought to himself.

"That wasn't even a workout," said the girl in a familiar voice.

The boy sighed in boredom. "For you maybe, the next one is mine." He said in a nonchalant tone. He put his zampakuto on his shoulders. It was an interesting shape, medium size to small to big on the blade from hilt to tip. The girl had forked spikes for her zampakuto.

"Wow, they must be strong!" Ichigo said to him self. He turned around to go back to his body. He stopped when the boy and girl turned around. It was Jordan and Tiffany. "What the hell?" he said with his eyes wide in surprise.

**A/N: the word shinigami means Soul Reaper to you novice peoples.**

**Hope everybody enjoyed the first chappie, R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews to all that did; I hope you stay with this story to the bitter end.**

**Ready…and…go!**

**Chapter 2**

"Hello Ichigo." said Tiffany with a smirk. The wind blew causing their robes to blow.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." said Jordan with a chuckle. He flipped his zampakuto in his hand and put it in his holder on his back. Tiffany did the same and they landed on her sides.

"You're shinigami?" asked Ichigo, his eyes shaking with surprise. They had left the school and were heading for a little restaurant in Downtown for a better lunch.

"Why are you so surprised, can't you sense reiatsu?" asked Tiffany. She had just finished a huge turkey sandwich with a side of sweet potato fries with and iced tea.

"But you're younger than me, and you're captains!" he said feeling pretty weak. He slammed his fist down onto the table causing everything to rattle. Jordan picked up his plate.

"Hey, watch it. What did my linguini ever do to you?" Jordan said trying to lighten the mood. But it was to no avail, Ichigo was a perpetual mope.

"Don't help." said Tiffany reaching over with her fork and taking a bite out of Jordan's food while Ichigo stared sadly at the custom beer mugs on the wall.

Ten minutes later, they were back at school for last hour. Tiffany, Orehime, Jessica, Natalie, Kevin, and Patrick all went to Music appreciation. Jordan, Ichigo, Uryu, Logon, and Rain went to gym. Chad, Keara, Tatiana, Melody, Stephanie, and Jennifer went to computer tech. Alan, Brad, and Sarah went to Japanese. Other Kevin went to Band.

The coach took everyone outside and told them that they had to run track to ten laps. Jordan and Ichigo got to the starting line before the coach finished. Uryu and the other kids just sighed in annoyance. "On your mark…" Ichigo and Jordan looked at each other. "Get set…" The two got ready. "Go!" They both took off in a flash of black and grey.

Everyone just gawked as Ichigo and Jordan raced through all ten laps in two minutes and thirty seconds. "I won!" said Jordan trying to catch his breath.

Ichigo looked at Jordan still panting. "No you didn't, you were a mile behind me!" he said getting agitated.

"No I wasn't, I left you in the dust and you know it!" said Jordan getting in Ichigo's face.

"Just knock it off, both of you!" yelled the coach. She was walking up with a video camera. "I shot a video so this should tell us." They went into her office and plugged the video in. The reel showed that it was a clear tie. Ichigo and Jordan hung their heads low in sadness.

In music appreciation, Tiffany and the others just sat around talking when the room started to fill with water. Everyone was panicking until they saw Tiffany with a cane and top hat. She swung the cane in a circle and started to show dance. Then everyone joined in until an Octopus told her to wake up then a shark fin smacked her across her face.

She woke up in the Black Box Theater with Mr. New, Jessica, and Jordan over. "I think that worked, she's waking up." said Jordan happily.

"Did you really have to be that forceful?" asked Uryu. He looked like he walked into a fire. He then saw Tiffany's facial expression. "Don't ask."

Jessica giggled. "He tried to cook after a ten lap run. He bent down and caught fire." She said through her laughter.

"Yes I did. It's the only way I know how." said Jordan, answering Uryu.

"Aw, are you okay?" Tiffany asked Uryu.

"I'm okay, I…I-I-I." Uryu started to stutter after Tiffany leaned over and kissed him. Then they heard chanting that sounded like the words were 'Tiffany loves Ury, Tiffany loves Ury.'

"What was that?" asked Tiffany.

"Oh, that? That's just Tatiana, I guess she's here." answered Jordan without a reaction.

"Why aren't you guys in class?" asked Tiffany.

"School ended." answered Jordan. "And I waited with everyone so we could all ride home." With that, everyone got into their cars. Tiffany, Tatiana, Ichigo and Jordan's car.

During the drive, Ichigo was asking in as low voice as possible what Jordan's zampakuto looked like in shikai

"You'll have to find out by fighting me." answered Jordan.

"You're on." said Ichigo with a determined smirk.

"Tiffy loves Ury, Tiffy loves Ury!" chanted Tatiana in a sing-songy voice.

"That's it damn it!" yelled Tiffany tackling a giggling Tatiana. She was shaking Tatiana violently in the back seat.

"Keep it up if you don't want to go to Olive Garden." said Jordan. Almost immediately, things calmed down. During the remainder of the drive, everything was pretty quiet.

When they got to Olive Garden, they found their friends were waiting for them and also waiting for a table. Rhayn ran up and hugged Jordan and Orehime greeted Ichigo. Tiffany went over to Uryu and said hi.

Uryu just blushed and tried to hide his face but Rhayn kept him from doing that. Everyone laughed at this until the waitress came and escorted them to their table.

After dinner they walked out of the restaurant and Uryu and Tiffany were holding hands.

"You know," he asked "you remind me of my brother."

"Really?" he asked. "What happened to him?"

"He was murdered." He said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss." She could tell he was sincerely sorry.

"It's fine. It happened a long time ago."

The next day at school things were going fine. That is until Tiffany, Jordan, and Rukia got Hollow alerts from opposite sides of the city.

"Ichigo, you and Chad go to the east side and Orehime and Uryu go to the west." said Rukia in a hushed whisper. Jordan and Tiffany had already left.

**East Side**

Ichigo and Chad arrived to the scene of where the Hollow was supposed to be.

"I guess we got here before it did." said Chad. Then the ground started to shake, then five large Hollows appeared.

"Shit!" muttered Ichigo.

**West Side**

Uryu and Orehime were trying to fight off their five Hollows when an entire squad of Shinigami and a Captain swept in.

"You three, go for the two on the right, you two, the one in the middle, you two on the end, go off and look to see if there are any more Hollows in the area." said the captain.

She turned around and Uryu's eyes widened. The captain turned out to be Tiffany. He ran up behind her and things were silent for a minute. "You're a shinigami and a captain?" he asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You read my spirit ribbon didn't you?" she asked him.

"I thought I read it wrong." He said a little shy.

"Well it wasn't, I was afraid that you would hate me. I know you hate Soul Reapers, but don't-"she tried to say but was cut off.

"Stop talking." Uryu said as he held her closer and kissed her. She stayed and embraced the kiss. He stopped and went with her to exorcise the Hollows. He was amazed to see her cut the Hollows in half with such intense malice.

After the battle all the shinigami started heading out when Uryu stopped Tiffany. "I may hate soul reapers but I…I love you."(1)He gave her another kiss and went to help his friends across town.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had just finished slicing up a Hollow but two more appeared in its place. "Damn it!" he muttered to himself as the Hollows enclosed them. There was a flash of light and a squad of Soul Reapers came out fighting the Hollows.

"You three go get rid of the two Hollows over there, you three go take care of those two Hollows, you go check the area." said Jordan pulling out his zampakuto.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo as Chad just looked at Jordan with no emotion.

"I'm here to help." He said.

"Thanks, but we don't-"Ichigo started, but Chad cut him off.

"Thank you" he said firmly and resolute. "We do." Ichigo backed down and watched as Jordan's squad defeated the many Hollows.

When the battle was over the Squad turned to face their captain. Ichigo was blown away; Chad was surprised but didn't show it. The squad was made up of Kevin, Patrick, Melody, Logon, Alan, Brad, and Rayne.

"You're all soul reapers?" Ichigo yelled.

"Can he read reiatsu?" asked Brad.

"Apparently not." said Jordan. "We should get back to school now." They all nodded and left.

After school Uryu and Tiffany were sitting on the hood of Tiffany's '97 Monte Carlo and talking.

"So, how did you become a shinigami?" asked Uryu putting an arm around Tiffany's waist as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I went to the academy, like most of them." she said.

"Oh, and your brother?"

"He was executed for trying to 'save a Hollow.' It was his own captain that killed him."

"Who was the Hollow?"

"Our mother." Tiffany said as tears rolled silently in a smooth glitter down her face. Uryu held her close to him as she silently cried over the loss of her family.

That night everybody was a Jordan's house watching the original Star Wars trilogy.

"You Americans are so weird." Said Uryu as Han solo and Princess Laya kissed in "Return of the Jedi."

"I love you." said Laya.

"I know." said Han.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Tiffany.

"What?" asked the guys.

"Han Solo is a P-I-M-P!" giggled all the girls. All the boys sweat-dropped. Tiffany laughed and climbed into Uryu's lap.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"I need a chair." She said smiling. Uryu laughed and everyone looked over at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you just laugh?" They all asked in unison. Uryu just blushed lightly and pushed up his glasses; Tiffany smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's okay Ury-kun, you'll laugh more often now." She said. Uryu smiled and hugged her around her waist. The rest of the night went without incident.

Days past without anything out of the ordinary happening. The next Friday the entire group was over at Tiffany's house just hanging out.

"So, when are you guys leaving for home?" asked Jessica laying her head on Tatiana's stomach, whose head was in Tiffany's lap, who was leaning against Uryu's legs.

"In a week or so." said Ichigo.

"Aww! My strawberry has to leave me?" said Tatiana. Everyone laughed, except Ichigo who just scowled. Tiffany looked up at Uryu. It was going to be very hard to tell him goodbye, but it had to be done.

"Come outside with me." He said before she could say anything. He took her to the backyard surrounded by flowers and a pond with a small waterfall. Uryu stood for a couple of minuets just looking a the Koi swimming around. Tiffany was about to say something when Uryu looked at her.

"Will you come with me to Japan? He asked.

**A/N: Well that's chapter two, hoped you enjoyed it that was my first fluff sequence so go ahead and be critical, okay. If you review you will get a jumbo bag of M&M's from me in the next chapter.**

**(1): Sorry, not in this fanfic Yaoi fan girls, you know who you are.**

**Next chapter**

**What will Tiffany say?**

**Are we going to relocate the story?**

**Does Jordan have any secrets to hide?**

**Why am I asking you these questions?**

**And more importantly, what will happen with the renovations in my House?**

**(WTF?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again to the person(s) who reviewed the story; I really would appreciate more reviews please.**

**The renovations are going smoothly (But you don't care about that do you)**

**Ichigo: Start the fanfic**

**Author: I'm the one who starts the fanfic…..Start the fanfic**

"Wh-what?" Tiffany stammered. She was in shock: who knew Uryu Ishida would ever care so much for another person.

"Will you come back to Japan with me?" His eyes were brimming with emotion, and hers with tears. "Please," he added. "I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"I…I…I can't." she said trying hard to choke back her tears but failing, they rolled down her face.

"Why not?"

"Because! I just **can't!**" she shouted the last part. She sank to her knees, tears rolling steadily down her cheeks.

"But-"

"No! Please don't make this any harder than it is for me. I don't want to say no, I just can't go with you." She got up and jumped off the porch. Then, she ran.

"Tiffany wait!" Uryu shouted after her, but it was too late. She was gone, and he just watched her go.

Tiffany didn't show up at school until Wednesday, and even then it was like she wasn't there. She ignored her Soul Reaper Duties, and Jessica, her assistant captain, took over.

On their last day in America, the Japanese visitors were getting ready to say goodbye, when Orihime spoke up.

"I wish you guys could come home with us."

"No!" Jordan and Tiffany said quickly, everyone looked at them.

"Uh, we have had bad relations in Japan, so we wouldn't want to start a fight." Said Jordan. After he saw the confused faces he added "I was head of the Forgotten creatures Research unit. We studied and bred animals that society has thought only to be in fairytales and scary stories."

"So, you had Dragons and Unicorns?" asked Orihime.

"Yes, it was a hard job, nut it was worth it. But one day a Boggart got out, you know one of the threatening ones, it killed off half of squad 12 before we could get it detained," answered Jordan. "So I left, taking my subjects with me to the American Soul Society."

"Well, what about you Tiffany?" asked Uryu getting curious.

"You don't want to know." She replied hastily.

When they got to the airport, Jordan and Tiffany walked the Japanese visitors to the boarding platform.

While their captains were saying goodbye and everyone was trying to separate Uryu and Tiffany, the squads snuck away into the airport. Patrick, Logon, Jessica and Kevin Q. were waiting when the two captains came out. "Where is everyone else?" asked Jordan as his Jeep was put into a capsule. Then Logon and Patrick grabbed Jordan by his arms and dragged him to the terminal, Kevin and Jessica doing the same.

As they got on, they strapped Jordan and Tiffany into the seats. "This is Mutiny!" she yelled.

"Let me go! I don't want to go back. They don't want me there!" Jordan yelled, slightly frantic. But the started rolling forward and the pilot came over the intercom.

"It will be a while because we are second to be cleared for take off" He said.

"It isn't too late, let me go home!" Jordan said to his squad. The jets roared, the wings prepared and the plane started to pick up speed. Before they knew it, they were in the air. The whole ride, Jordan was stiff and stressed, Tiffany was relaxed but both were quiet.

When they left the airport in Japan, the two squads excluding their captains went exploring. Jordan and Tiffany went to an old drugstore and opened the door.

A guy with blonde hair, a black and green striped hat, a cane, and wearing green robes came out. "I'm sorry, but we are closed… Tiffany, Jordan, what a surprise." He said in a nonchalant, happy tone.

"Hey Urahara, how's Yoruichi doing, is she still a cat?" asked Tiffany looking around.

Just then, a little girl with black hair in two pigtails peeked in, she looked like a mixture between sadness and exhaustion. "Hello?" she said looking at Jordan who was smiling down at her.

"Ururu, these are some old friends of mine, Jordan and Tiffany." said Urahara motioning for her to come in.

"Nice to meet you." She said bowing.

"Likewise, so do you still have that training are?" Jordan asked turning to Urahara.

"Yeah, it's still in the next room." He answered. "You're also welcome to use the dolls as well."

"Thanks." said Tiffany as she and Jordan grabbed the two dolls next to the trapdoor in the room over. They dropped sown and started to train with each other.

They took out their Zampakutos and stabbed the dolls. There was a whirling of wind and flashes of lights, and then the spirits showed themselves. Jordan's spirit was a werewolf with black fur. He wore black goggles on top of his head, just in front of his ears. His eyes were a cappuccino color and he wore a black cloak that flowed as if it was hit by a never ending gust of wind. "Are ready for another fight? You know what they say, twenty third time's the charm." He said in a mocking tone, but his expression told people he was serious from first glance.

"I'll get you this time." said Jordan twirling his blade faster and faster. "Howl, Ookame Suki!" Suddenly his sword started to glow and broaden as well as lengthen and curved at the end. When he stopped spinning the blade, it was a broad sword with spikes running down the blade, and a scythe blade at the end. The handle was an enigma within itself, it had no guard, in fact, the whole handle was a complete circle. He prepared and lunged at the spirit.

The second doll turned into a girl with long black hair pushed back. She had goggles around her neck and bright red lipstick. She wore flowing robes that were blood red. Her skin was pale and her body: slender, and she had green eyes. She scoffed. "Let me guess, you didn't call me just to say hi." she said sarcastically.

"You're right." Tiffany answered. She was about to call her Zampakuto's name when she heard the door open upstairs. Jordan had already called his spirit back and was already halfway up the ladder. As she climbed up, they started hearing familiar voices. They reached the top and opened the trapdoor. They saw in the other room was Ichigo and some guy with red hair pulled back with tattoos on his forehead.

Tiffany and Jordan stepped out of the trapdoor, staring coldly at Ichigo's friend as Ichigo stared in surprise at them being here. "Hello, Renji." Tiffany spat at him.

"Do I know you? Wait, now I remember you. What are you two losers doing here?" he said with a smirk.

"You need to respect your senior officers." Tiffany said with anger in her voice, a growling sound coming from deep inside Jordan's chest erupted out. "Down Jordan." She calmed him.

"Where are they?" asked Renji looking around mockingly.

There was a flash of light and Tiffany and Jordan were in their uniforms." Learn to take orders, Renji, we're captains!" said Jordan fighting to hold back a snarl.

They left Renji sitting in shock. Ichigo was taking him to his house. He opened the door and they walked in. "Hey dad, I'm home!" there was silence for a minute.

"You're laaate!" yelled his dad as he tried to dropkick his son. Ichigo sidestepped to let his dad break something. "Nice dodge." He said, in obvious pain.

"Is your dad always like this?" asked Jordan as his surprised/ confused chibi self.

"Yeah, once he tried to attack me in my room, he crashed through my window on the second story." He said. They walked out of the house as Ichigo's dad was trying to get his foot out of the floor.

As the walked, they noticed that Jordan was still a chibi. "All right, we get it, you're a chibi." said Tiffany. After a while longer. "You're starting to bug me!"

Ichigo picked Jordan up by the collar. "Knock it off!" he yelled as he shook him.

Jordan started flailing his arms in his chibi frantic cry. "I can't help it, I'm stuck." After he said that, Tiffany came up to him and slapped him across the face. There was a puff of smoke and Jordan turned back to normal. "Thanks."

"Anytime." She said with a smirk. As they continued to walk to the hotel, something got Jordan in the back of the neck. He slapped it and continued to walk.

"Stupid bugs." He said to himself. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. He immediately dropped to his knees, grabbing his head in pain, there was a flash of light and Jordan was a Shingami.

"Okay, you scared us. Knock it off." said Tiffany. Jordan pulled out his zampakuto from his back, his eyes were fogged. Without a word, his blade went into shikai. The spiked blade gleamed in the sunlight, with Ichigo's reflection in the scythe.

"Okay, seriously, stop." said Ichigo. The two squads came up behind Jordan and stopped in shock. There was a soft growl in Jordan's chest and he started growing fur, a muzzle came onto his face, he looked more like a wolf-human hybrid as time passed. He had the legs, muscles, face, and tail of a wolf. With his newly clawed hand, he tightened the grip on his sword. He slashed at Ichigo but it was dodged.

Ichigo landed next to Tiffany, he looked down at his chest, feeling a wet spot and noticed a large gash in the center just below the lungs. "How the hell did he do that!" he asked holding his chest.

"He is more powerful in his beast form." answered Logon, Jordan's third seat. He jumped behind the werewolf and put him in an arm binding.

"Let me go! Let me go! I need meat!" snarled Jordan, saying something for the first time. He started snapping at the air trying to get closer and closer to Ichigo. He managed, and took a chunk out of his shoulder.

"Damn it!" yelled Ichigo as the warm blood flooded out. He looked angrily at Jordan who was smirking with the torn flesh still in his teeth. **(1)**

Everyone was surprised at what the furry captain had done. Ichigo leapt at Jordan but Tiffany grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Don't do anything suicidal!" she said as he landed with a thud. There was a crash and Jordan was gone, along with Alan, Logon, Rayne, and Kevin M.

"Where did they go?" asked Tiffany. Ichigo just stood there, trying to stop the bleeding. The rest of Jordan's squad looked worried then searched for their Fuzzy captain, but after finding nothing they sadly headed to Urahara's shop.

"We'd better follow the little bit of trail he left behind." said Tiffany helping Ichigo walk to Urahara's. He was dizzy from loss of blood.

As they reached the shop, Urahara was waiting for them. "Hello, how're you?" he asked. "What happened to him?" his eyes flickered to Ichigo's shoulder.

"Would you believe I was attacked by a werewolf?" asked Ichigo weakly.

"No, come inside and explain everything." He led them into a room where Yoruichi was in her human form in company with Renji.

"Hello Tiffany, long time no see." said Yoruichi with a smile. Tiffany dropped Ichigo, who landed with a thud, and ran up and tackle-hugged Yoruichi. As Tiffany was hugging her, Ichigo told Urahara how Jordan had attacked him. There was a moment of silence, and then Urahara broke it when he yelled:

"What? Oh man, this NOT good!" Renji immediately lost his military bearing.

"What happened?" he asked urgently, Urahara turned to him.

"Next to Tiffany, Jordan has always been strong. In his human form, he might even rival the power of General Captain Yamamoto!" he said nervously.

"Wait, human form?" asked Renji confusedly.

"Renji, you 'tard! You already know because of his uncle." said Tiffany rubbing the urge to smack him clear across the room out of her mind.

"Oh really? And who is that?" Renji asked, getting annoyed. Urahara looked at Renji, slight fear in his eyes.

"It's Captain Sajin Komamura." Renji's eyes squinted with disbelief.

"You don't remember, do you?" asked Tiffany. "During the time in the academy, we sat in the back corner, and he always stayed secluded. He was actually more comfortable in his beast form. He stayed like that throughout the time we were there. You do remember the wolf hybrid in class, right?"

"Oh, now I remember. His tail would start wagging every time he knew the answers on the tests." said Renji, slightly amused.

Tiffany rolled her eyes in annoyance. "'Tard." Renji looked over like he wanted to fight.

"What was that?" he asked angrily. Tiffany kicked the table between them and a cup of steaming hot coffee went into his face. Renji screamed in pain as Tiffany smiled/ chuckled sadistically.

"That's what you get! Also, if you think that coffee is strong, wait till you try Espresso, 'tard." She said with amusement in her voice. Then she snapped back into focus as Rukia laughed at him. "So, now what do we do about Jordan?" They all bowed their heads in thought.

"You know him best." Ichigo said to Tiffany. "Has anything like this ever happened before, in America?"

"No, not that I know of. What about here in Japan?"

"There was something like this about 2 years ago." answered Yoruichi. "Except, it was Komamura who started acting violent. It only lasted for about two weeks. Then he just randomly became the Komamura we all knew and tolerated."

Meanwhile

A man sat in the shadows with Jordan and the part of his squad that went with him were kneeling in front of him.

"Excellent," he said in a dark voice. "Wall is according to plan." He laughed evilly, as did the Shinigami in front of him.


End file.
